Filling Blanks
by NatalieFinchNightingale
Summary: Castiel Novak was sure that his year wouldn't be anything spectacular. That was until he befriends Dean Winchester. Destiel . Slight NonCon/DubCon . Some Lucifer/Castiel . High School Fic . Alpha/Omega Dynamics . Omega!Castiel . Alpha!Dean . References to M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sat sitting on the porch steps waiting for his ride to school. Michael and Gabriel were still getting ready as usual.

His brother's friend pulled into the driveway in his fancy black car, hood down even though it was freezing out. Yet the alpha inside the car didn't look it. Lucifer Devil, named purposely so that the Christians would hate him. "Hey Cas," Lucifer calls. "Your brothers ready yet?"

"No," Castiel replies getting up and getting in the back seat. He actually used the doors which was more than the alphas did when they just hopped in.

"When are they ever, one of these days we are going to leave without them." The older boy winked at him.

Castiel scowled at him. "Yeah maybe someday." He watched the door until his older brothers came out pushing each other as they raced for the front seat. Michael was much faster, probably because he wasn't constantly eating candy. It really was a wonder Gabriel didn't weigh three hundred pounds.

Michael jumped gracefully into the front seat. "Better luck next time."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the other alpha before getting into the backseat.

Castiel instantly took notice to the fact that he was once again the only one wearing a seatbelt.

Gabriel swung an arm over his shoulder. "I guess Cassie and I will just have to have fun in the back."

The ride was filled with Lucifer and Gabriel singing along to whatever was on the radio and Michael telling them to shut up, which only made them louder. Castiel as usual stayed quiet.

As they pulled in Castiel felt the need to get out right away because Lucifer was an asshole driver and he always felt embarrassed driving in the school parking lot with him. He actually had the audacity to cut someone off and then bitch them out. Castiel ducked his head and was grateful when he found a parking spot.

Castiel opened the door and quickly thanked Lucifer before heading towards school. He was hoping to be able to spend some time alone this morning and study for his geometry test but his friends had other plans.

"Hey Cassie," Balthazar calls before swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't call him that," Anna scolds. "You know he hates it."

"He hasn't yelled at me for it in like a year," the alpha rebuttals.

"That's because he's sick of yelling at you," the omega responds.

"Guy's I really have to study."

"No you don't you just want us to leave you alone." Balthazar glared at him. "What happened to adorable Cassie, who followed us around like a little puppy dog?"

It was true and Castiel hated to admit it. He was a year younger than his two friends. In seventh grade he always followed them around. They never yelled at him for it, actually they encouraged it. Balthazar thought he was adorable and Anna just liked him. When he was in eighth grade, he spent most of it alone because he didn't get along well with others. Finally when he became a freshman he had his friends back and was happy for it but now as a sophomore he felt himself pulling away from them.

Castiel shrugged and finally ducked away from his arm. "I'll see you guy's later." He waved and turned only to run right into someone chest. "Sorry," he mutters, not looking to see who it was just knowing it was an alpha as he scurried away to first period.

His first hour was torcher, gym. Michael and Lucifer had it with him with made it even worse. The class was open to all ranks and this was the last gym class they could take being seniors who had taken every other one. For some reason they found gym to be fun and took the hard classes first but still wanted to have one their senior year. Castiel himself had no friends in that class though so he usually stuck next to his brother.

Lucifer and Michael were actually doing to the whole workout thing while Castiel stood next them, arms crossed, foot tapping on the ground.

Lucifer ruffled Castiel's hair with a smirk. "Come on try to do something."

"I have no interest in this."

"I bet I can lift more than can."

"That's not even in debate," Castiel responds rolling his eyes.

"Cas just do something so the teacher doesn't yell at you," Michael orders.

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. I said do it." The alpha sent him a solid glare before moving on to something else.

"Ooh you pissed off big brother," Lucifer calls following Michael.

Castiel glared after them and decided that today he didn't want to be by his big brother. Instead he grabbed one of the weighted balls, set it on the ground, and kicked it back and forth with his foot.

"That's not how you use those," someone tells him as if it wasn't obvious that he knew that.

When Castiel looked up to say something to the person he froze. He was not aware Dean had this hour. Instead of telling him that, he simply said, "Oh."

Dean grinned at him. "You're Michael's brother right?"

"I'd rather not be identified as so but yes I am."

"I'm Dean," the alpha held out his hand to him.

Castiel looked down at it for a few seconds before awkwardly reaching forward and shaking it. "Castiel."

"Cool name." Dean was actually talking to him, how could that possibly be.

"Thanks," he really wanted something interesting to say so he didn't go away.

"Dean," Dean's friend Ash, also an alpha, calls. Castiel slowly came to realize he was in a big sea of alphas.

"What?" Dean calls back but kept his eyes on the omega.

"We should get back to running laps."

"Oh yeah probably." Dean groaned though. "See you later Cas." When he walked past him he briefly stopped. "You know you should wear the required gym clothes, I bet you'd look cute in shorts."

Cas blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hide his face.

…

"I think Dean was flirting with me today," Castiel says randomly during lunch.

Whatever Anna and Balthazar had been discussing was instantly dropped and they both turned to him.

"Dean Winchester? As in the hottest piece of ass in this school?" Balthazar stared at him incredulously. "I'm not even an omega and I want a piece of that."

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Both of his friends leaned in close.

"That I would look cute in gym shorts." Castiel picked at the potatoes on his plate with a fork. "That is considered flirting right?"

"Hell yes." Balthazar clapped him on the shoulder. "You have to get some of that." He received a smack in the back of the head from the female omega for that one.

…

"I've decided to seduce Castiel Novak," Dean declares, slamming his tray down at the table.

"Good luck with that, even if you got him to talk to you, his brother would kick your ass." Jo was always being so logical.

"He's definitely a cutie," Elliot adds in. "You get him and I will tip my hat to you."

"Is that why you were talking to him when we had to walk through the exercise room?" Ash was tipping back in his chair and Dean kind of hoped at that moment he'd fall.

"Yes and you had to go and cock block me." Dean glared daggers at the other alpha.

"Did you see the look Michael was giving you? I wanted to get you out of there before he killed you. That is one crazy alpha." Ash raised his arms to placate him his chair falling back forward in the process.

"Doesn't Lucifer have like dibs on him or something," Benny asks finally chiming in on the conversation.

"That was when we were in grade school, he's never made a move on Castiel that I know of therefore he lost his chance. He doesn't even hang out with us anymore." Dean shrugged simply. He scanned the lunch trying to figure out if Castiel had this hour of lunch. There he was with his friends, smiling and having a good time.

"What even brought this on?" Jo asks.

"He ran into me this morning and I was like wow he's really adorable."


	2. Chapter 2

"Carry me to the car," Gabriel declares jumping on Michael's back.

Michael was used to be jumped on by now and held him up as they left. Lucifer was on their left side talking with Michael about plans and Castiel was on their right but trailing behind.

"Cassie gets shotgun," Lucifer declares when they got to the car.

"I don't want to sit in front." Castiel slinked into the back seat.

"Too bad," Lucifer grabbed him putting the omega over his shoulder with ease and dropped him into the front seat. "Buckle up buttercup."

Castiel glared at him but straightened out and buckled into the seat.

"How come he gets front," Gabriel puts as he fell backwards into the seat off of Michael's back. Then readjusted himself into the far seat so Michael could jump in.

"Because I have been given him rides for almost two years now and he's always the first to the car out of you brothers and every time he sits in back." Lucifer glared at the other two members of the vehicle. "Now where too?"

"Home," Castiel mutters. "I have work to do."

"You never want to hang out with us after school," Lucifer whines.

"I have work to do." Castiel repeated but from the tone of Lucifer's voice he wasn't about to not get his way.

"No you're hanging out with us, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"You are no fun." Lucifer looked back at Michael, smirking.

"Then drop me off at home." The youngest sent the oldest a solid glared.

"I have a question for you."

"What," Castiel says with a groan.

"What were you and Winchester talking about during gym?" Lucifer asks suddenly serious.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gabriel leaned forward folding his arms on the front seat and rested his head on top of them. "Which Winchester? Wait, it doesn't matter. You talked to a Winchester?"

"Dean and yes he did," Michael answers, glaring at Castiel.

"Why does it matter?" Castiel shrunk down in his seat.

"Because they are fucking hot," Gabriel says, cutting off Michael.

"He's a senior Cas and an alpha, you shouldn't be talking to him, he could hurt you." Michael smacked Gabriel upside the head. "You be quiet."

"We talked for like a minute." Castiel argues, glaring at all of them. "Not even, so can we not talk about it."

"He had that look about him," Lucifer replies glaring at the steering wheel.

"I want Dean to talk to me," the junior alpha says leaning back in the seat and staring up into the air.

"Gabriel so help me God I will throw you out of this vehicle."

...

The morning went about as usual but when Castiel got to school both Balthazar and Anna weren't around. The youngest Novak huffed and went to gym sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Cas," Dean jumped onto the bleachers with a loud bang.

Castiel looked up, trying to hide a smile at seeing him. "Hello Dean."

"Wow don't sound so professional." The alpha sat down next to him. "Where's Balthazar and Anna?"

The blue eyed omega shrugged and stared down at his lap. "I'm guessing Balthazar is skipping and Anna is studying."

"If I'm bugging you I can go away, I feel like I'm bugging you."

"You're fine," Castiel says quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to go away.

"Okay," Dean smirked and leaned back against the wall. "You're brother looks like he's going to kill me."

"He really doesn't like you." Castiel shrugged. "He doesn't really like anyone who isn't himself or Lucifer. I don't even think he likes Lucifer," he paused for a second before adding, "or himself."

"Well you know what would really piss him off," Dean asks, slowly inching closer to Castiel.

"Are you talking with me solely to piss off Michael?" Castiel looked up at him finally, finding some confidence.

"No it's just one of the major perks. I would never use something as cute as you. You know, I wasn't joking when I said that you would look cute in gym shorts."

The younger boy finally noticed how Dean kept ever so slightly moving closer to him. He also noticed how he liked it.

"Castiel," Michael yells at him from the bottom of the bleachers, glaring daggers at Dean. "Get down here now!"

The first thing the omega was certain of was that Michael yelling at him had drawn a lot of attention to them. The second was that if he didn't go down there, his brother would come up and get him. The final thing was that he really didn't want to leave Dean.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Dean calls back swinging an arm around Cas's shoulder.

"Shut up Winchester and get your fucking arm off of my brother."

"How about no?"

"Dean," Castiel says quietly. "Please take your arm off of me."

Dean looked down at him shocked. "Fine." He took off his arm and watched sadly as the blue eyed boy went down the bleachers. Michael put an hand to his shoulder blade when he got close enough, pushing him forward. The oldest Novak glared at Dean until the last second of his turn.

Castiel sighed when Michael started pushing him over to where Lucifer was waiting.

"I thought I told you stay away from Winchester." Michael growls coming to a stop next to his friend.

"No you just said that I should." Castiel mutters staring down at his toes.

"Why don't you just stick with us," Lucifer suggests, putting a possessive arm around his shoulder and glaring across the gym at Dean.

"Fine." Castiel peeked a look across the gym and smiled at Dean, hoping the alpha would see it and not be deterred from ever speaking to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gym class was just as boring as usual even when they split into groups and for once, Castiel was happy not to be in the same group as Lucifer and his brother. Each group was on a fifteen minute rotation. At the current moment Castiel was doing laps with the rest of his group, still wearing his normal clothes. The teacher had given up on trying to make him wear gym shorts and a loose-shirt since the middle of freshman year.

"Novak," Castiel hears someone say but ignored it figuring that whoever it was, was calling to Michael even though Michael wasn't even in the main gym. No one ever called him Novak. "Dude, wait up. Damn you can run."

The omega got nervous when Ash caught up to him but he slowed down to accommodate the alpha's slow pace. "Hello?"

"Hi," the alpha was panting, still trying to catch his breath. "I came," he full on stopped and put his hands on his knees. "I really need to stop drinking."

Castiel frowned and stopped running as well staring down at him.

"Dean wanted me to invite you and your friends to come sit with us at lunch as he doesn't want to cause trouble with your brother by coming over by you."

"Umm I don't know about that."

"Trust me, its loads of fun. None of us alpha's bite, well maybe Benny does but that's beside the point. Just come, you won't regret it." Ash ran off after that and Castiel returned to running laps.

…

Lunch came and Castiel said nothing to his friends about Dean's offer as Balthazar, who showed up around third hour, would insist that he go over there and eventually force him to do so. Anna had been studying that morning so she would be able to pass anatomy. He sat down completely avoiding where Dean and his friends sat.

He waited five minutes, drinking his chocolate milk quietly, when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could do anything else he was picked up bridal style into the arms of a certain blonde alpha.

"Dean," he whines. "Put me down."

"No you're sitting with me." He maneuvered Cas as he reached down grabbing the chocolate milk and handing it to the omega. "Now take your milk. Balthazar, Anna would you like to come join us."

"Come on this isn't funny, I don't like this." He tried struggling but Dean carried him over to his table of alphas anyway and set him down on the chair sitting next to him.

"Drink your milk," Dean tells him.

Castiel glared at him awkwardly bringing the straw to his mouth and drinking trying to hide his face.

"Really? Can't you leave the poor omega alone?"

"No. He's too cute to resist."

Castiel recognized the voice he was talking to as Dean's friend Benny. The only reason he knew that was because when he was a freshman he got a girl named Andrea pregnant and Michael wouldn't shut up about it. From what he heard though, Benny seemed like an amazing father. He already worked two jobs trying to provide for her. Elizabeth, he believed the babies name was.

"I am not cute," he grumbles, glaring at the green eyed alpha.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," Dean wrapped an arm around his waist that Castiel glared at. He had just started talking to the alpha yesterday.

"Careful Dean, he might take your head off if you keep harassing him," Benny offered him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry he'll leave you alone in a few days."

Dean glared at the other alpha silently warning him not to go deeper into that subject.

"Testosterone overload," Jo mutters. "You're going to overwhelm the cafeteria."

"Hey Winchester." Castiel groaned. "What are you doing stealing my bitch?" Balthazar stood at the end of the table arms crossed, glaring at the other alpha. The blue eyed omega sincerely hoped that Dean caught on that Balthazar was joking.

"You and Anna can sit over here if you want. There's enough room but you can't have Cas back."

"Fine." Balthazar looked over to where Anna was sitting and Castiel covered his ears. "ANNA! Get your ass over here!" He received glares from most of the room.

Anna glared across the lunch room at him before turning back to her work.

Balthazar slid into a seat next to Jo making himself at home. "Didn't you to just start talking yesterday," the alpha asks straight to the point. "Should you really have your arm on him?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Castiel grumbles now just chewing on his straw.

"If you didn't want your arm around me, you shouldn't be so damn irresistible." Dean looked over at the omega and gave him a wicked grin.

Castiel just sighed and tried to ignore the alpha as Dean stared at him.

…

"I told you he wouldn't come over here," Ash says matter of fact like.

"I want him too though ugh." Dean kicked at the table.

"Dean he is shy, what do you expect," Eliot asks. "Should you really be messing with him? He's not going to handle being screwed and then dumped well."

Dean glared at Eliot even though he knew he was right, he shouldn't be trying to get with Castiel. "Maybe I don't want to just screw him, maybe I want a relationship."

"You, in a relationship? Remember how well that went last time?" Jo looked up at him and sighed. "Why do we bother? He's going to do what he wants anyway."

Dean started over to where Castiel sat.

…

Castiel was so entrancing Dean couldn't help but stare at him. He was so shy but yet confident at the same time. The alpha knew he really shouldn't have his arm around him but he was so cute he couldn't resist himself.

"You're going to reek of Dean," Balthazar comments. "Michael is not going to like it."

"Yeah well, Michael doesn't like anything, he'll get over it."

That comment surprised Dean, he expected it to wake Castiel up to what was happening and to push him away. If anything it just caused the omega to snuggle closer to him.

By the end of lunch Castiel his head resting against the front of Dean's shoulder listening to the alpha argue with his friends and Balthazar. Balthazar fit in so well, Castiel almost felt bad for keeping him from talking to other alphas.

After lunch Dean walked Castiel to class, smiling widely as they bid goodbye with a hug.

History in Hierarchy was boring without an adorable omega to faun over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay away from Dean."

Castiel closed his locker and turned to stare at the other omega but not really staring at her. "Why is that?"

"He's just going to leave you right away anyway." She looked down at the hall and sighed. "Stay away from him or I'll make sure you regret it." The omega left after glaring at him again.

A few seconds later Dean showed up. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean." He smiled as Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "My brothers are going to see," he whispers. They had been hanging out, out of view of his brother, for the past week. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel temple before moving to his ear. "It certainly adds a sense of danger, doesn't it?"

"Dean," Castiel pressed his hands to the alpha's chest pushing him away a little. "No PDA."

"Fine, then hang out with me outside of school." Dean gave him his best puppy dog look.

"You know I can't do that."

"You said that Gabriel doesn't hate me. Couldn't he cover for you?"

"Maybe, I'd have to ease him into it. He might demand that he join us." The omega smiled into the other's gorgeously green eyes.

"Well I don't know about that, he's not nearly as cute as you are." Dean nuzzled his stubbly cheek. "You need to shave Cas."

"I can't, Gabriel and Michael steal the bathroom after five minutes so unless you want me coming to school smelling like a foot, deal with it."

Dean shook his head. "Hmm, I think I can handle the stubble."

"Good." Castiel sighed and picked up his bag from the floor. "I have to go meet my brothers, good bye Dean."

"Ugh fine, but I'm stealing you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Maybe." Castiel hugged him quickly before going to find his brothers.

"Who is that," a floppy haired freshman asks coming up behind Dean.

"No one you should be worried about Sammy." The older alpha wrapped an arm around the younger one's shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Well, if you have to know, Jess kissed me," Sam smiled proudly at his older brother.

"My little brother's first kiss, how adorable is that?" They started walking towards the exit. Dean caught a glance of Castiel walking with his brothers. Michael was yelling at him about something and Castiel just nodded along to whatever he was saying. The alpha growled a little but otherwise ignored it. "So how was it?"

"Wet, is that good?"

Dean snorted and ruffled his hair as they parted so they could get in the opposite sides of the car. "Where to, Sammy?"

"Home please."

"Alright."

…

Castiel left Dean and went to find his brothers. There Michael was arms crossed, glaring at him. "You're in big trouble."

Castiel stopped in front of him, ducking his head. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Michael glared down at him. "When we get home we're having a long chat."

Castiel wanted badly to yell at his brother to mind his own business but kept his mouth shut instead.

"Michael!" Gabriel went to jump on him but stopped short when he sensed the mood. "I take it Michael figured out about you and Dean?"

"You knew," Michael roared turning on his other brother.

"No I just figured. I mean it was kind of obvious." Gabriel rolled his eyes at him.

Lucifer twirled his keys around his finger and walked past them. "Come on," he says not even looking at them.

Castiel tried to walk a distance behind them like usual but Michael put a hand to the back of his neck and made him walk faster. "Michael stop!"

"Shut up."

Castiel was extremely surprised when Michael got in back with him and let Gabriel have the front.

"Lucifer," Michael says, leaning forward in the seat so he was right next to the other alpha. "Will you take Gabriel somewhere?"

Gabriel looked back at Castiel and offered an affectionate smile. Castiel responded by gulping and silently begging his brother not to leave him.

Lucifer nodded. "Don't hurt him too much."

Michael actually opened the door when Lucifer stopped the car to get out, and then stared at a scared looking Castiel until he got out as well. "Come on Castiel, don't put off the inevitable."

Castiel changed his focus to Michael. "Please Michael."

"Castiel, get in the fucking house!" Michael was starting to visibly rage so Castiel carefully slipped past him and into the house.

"Take it easy on him," Gabriel urges.

"Give me three hours," Michael orders. He turned and followed Castiel into the house. His omega brother was sitting on the couch staring at his folded hands. "I told you to stay away from Winchester."

"There's nothing going on with Dean and me. We're just friends."

"I don't give a shit; you shouldn't be hanging around alphas." Michael sat down next to him and for a second actually looked sympathetic but his face hardened quickly. "It's bad enough you hang around Balthazar but back then it was easier. He's a senior Cas, he's going to expect things from you, things that you're not ready for."

"Why don't you let me decided if I'm ready for them?" Castiel turned looking at him. "I'm capable of saying no. Besides Dean and I aren't even together."

"Not yet but you like him don't you?" Michael grabbed his hand and ran his fingers over his knuckles.

"I don't know."

"A-huh." Michael ran his free hand through his hair.

"Are you going to punch me?"

"I'm considering it."

Castiel nodded. "Will you get it over with then?"

"No, you're going to read five articles on male alpha and male omega sex and then I'm going to answer any questions you have. After that you get to see a hundred picture presentations of complications with knotting in male omegas. If I still feel like beating you up after that and have time, I'll proceed to do so."

Castiel finished reading the articles and watching the presentation as quickly as possible. Once he was done, Michael patted his head and ruffled his hair. "If I find out that you and Winchester ever get past first base, I will hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Dean," Castiel says coming up beside him in the hallway hoping that Dean wouldn't be upset with him for interrupting.

"Hey Cas." Dean looked very surprised as he saw Michael walk past him and only glare. "What's up with that?" He nodded his head to the omegas older brother.

"He gave me his blessing. After having to read lots of informative articles about sex and look at pictures of sexual complications." Castiel seemed so unembarrassed by what he had just said Dean couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"Well that's good news if I ever heard it." He wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder pulling him close. "Does that mean I can take you out tonight?"

"I think so."

"Cool."

Ash smiled at them. "Better let Sam know he won't be sleeping tonight."

Castiel froze under all of the alphas gaze. It finally started hitting him that he was just another fling to all of them. He stared at Ash for a long second. At that moment he hated alphas. He looked up at Dean and the alpha was glaring down his friend until Ash turned away. Then the alpha turned to look down at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere away from the douchebags?"

"Yes please."

"You don't have to be so blunt," Ash calls as they started away.

"I'm sorry about what Ash said."

"What are your intentions, Dean?"

"My intentions," the alpha stopped them in front of the gym lockers. "You mean with you?"

"Yes with me. Is that what you want? Do you want to have sex with me and then forget that I exist?"

Dean coughed slightly. "Cas you really need to stop being so blunt about things."

"Answer the question. If all your interested is in sex then I want to know."

"I don't know what I want. I really like you Cas but relationships are hard."

Castiel nodded and started into the omega dressing room. "I'll talk to you later Dean."

The alpha watched him go and sighed. "Put those damn shorts on," he calls after him.

The omega stopped for a second, shook his head, and then continued into the locker room. He pulled the shorts out of his locker for a second before shoving them back in and slamming the door. He fell against the lockers after that and stared at the ones across from him.

…  
Castiel entered the lunch room. He saw Anna and Balthazar sitting with the alpha's and joking around but he didn't want to join them. He didn't want to be another one of Dean Winchester's omegas. When he looked at his usual spot, someone had taken it over. So he went and sat next to the alpha he desperately wanted to date and hung his head.

The alpha smiled at him and went to put his arm around him but Castiel shifted away from him so he stopped.

Anna connected eyes with Castiel after some effort and silently asked him if he was okay.

Castiel nodded to her but quickly reducked his head.

"Hey Castiel," Benny asks. "Want to come with me to get me lunch?"

The omega looked at him very confused before agreeing. He got up and kept his distance from him as they went up to the lunch line.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. What reason do I have not to be?"

"You've got that look." Benny patted his shoulder lightly. "I'm not going to talk Dean up to you because I honestly don't know what's going through his mind. Protect yourself Castiel. If you don't want to have sex then tell Dean that. He's not going to have you against your will."

"I'm afraid that if he asks me that I won't be able to say no."

"Then tell Dean right away that you have no interest in sex and you don't want him to ever ask for it. Also if Ash ever makes a comment like he did this morning slug him in the nose and he'll think twice before ever doing it again."

"Thank you Benny."

"You are definitely welcome. If he hurts you, I'll slug him myself."

Castiel smiled but still moved away from Dean when he tried to wrap an arm around him again. He was glad that the alpha accepted it.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're coming with Sam and me to get ice cream."

"Hello Dean," Castiel looked back at Dean and sighed, putting the rest of his homework into his backpack. "I don't have time tonight."

"I don't care, you're coming." Dean waited for him to shut his locked before grabbing at him.

Castiel realized right away what he was going to do and ducked under his arm. "Dean, I don't want to go."

"Why because of what Ash said?"

"I don't want to have sex with you Dean. I don't ever want you to ask me for sex." Castiel looked like a caged animal even though he could leave at any time.

"I promise." The alpha smiled at him. "I promise that I won't ask you for sex."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes. Now will you come with Sam and me?"

Castiel nodded. "Sure, just let me tell my brothers."

"Okay," Dean wrapped his arm around the omega pulling him close as they walked.

"Hey Cassie," Gabriel says winking at him.

"Hello Gabriel. Dean this is Gabriel, one of my brothers." Castiel gestured to Gabriel.

"Nice to meet you," Dean responds shaking his hand.

"It certainly is," Gabriel says, trying to sound sexual.

"Gabriel," Castiel scolds. The omega pulled Dean's hand back and glared at Gabriel.

"Territorial much," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Watch out, Mr. Big Bad Alpha is walking over."

"Which one?"

"Michael."

"Great," Castiel turned his head a little to see Michael walking over to them. "Hello Michael."

"Hey Cassie." Michael glared at Dean. "Winchester," he says in acknowledgment.

"Michael."

"I'm going with Dean and Sam to get ice cream."

Michael stared at him for a long moment pondering over what he just said. "Be home by six." He glanced from his brother to Dean. "If he's not I track you down and."

"Michael!" Castiel glared at him.

"Have him home," Michael orders. "And you be good," the alpha pulled Castiel away from the other and hugged him. Before pulling away he kissed his forehead.

"What's going on here," Lucifer came to a stop next to Gabriel. As soon as he realized that Dean was there he death glared him.

"Castiel is going out for ice cream with Dean," Gabriel announces. "Come on let's go."

Michael nodded following Gabriel out of the school. Lucifer was the last to go. "Bye Cas."

"Bye."

"They call you Cassie?" Dean wrapped his arm around him again leading him up the stairs to the second floor where freshman lockers and classes were.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I suppose because I'm the youngest and need an endearing nickname." Castiel shrugged and smiled as he saw Sam carrying huge books piled on top of each other.

"Sammy, do you really need that many books?" Dean stared down at him.

"There are only six of them. I need them for this weekend."

"You're crazy," Dean ruffled his hair fondly. "You almost ready? We're stopping to get ice cream before I drop you off at home."

"Awesome." Sam slung his back pack over his shoulder and shuffled the books in his arms.

"Oh Sam this is Castiel, Cas this is Sam."

"Hello Sam."

Sam smirked at them. "Hello Castiel."

Dean and Sam exchanged stories from their day as they walked out to the car. "Cas gets the front."

"I figured," Sam set his books down on the seat and threw his bag on the floor before getting in.

The ride to the ice cream shop was silent.

Dean held Castiel's hand as they entered the shop. "Hey Benny. You working already?"

"Yeah I have to work here all week and then I'm working all weekend at the shop." Benny sighed before he noticed Castiel was there and smiled. "So what will you boys be having?"

"Did you really just call us boys?" Dean smirked at his friend.

"Yes, I'm working, it puts me into adult zone. Now how can I help you?"

"Moose tracks," Sam says smiling at the ice cream.

Benny got him his ice cream and turned to Castiel. "And you?"

"Strawberry please."

"So you're a strawberry. I love it."

"I'm not a strawberry," Castiel tilted his head as he looked up at Dean. "I just like strawberry."

Benny smiled at Dean as he handed him the ice cream to give to Castiel. "I like him," he declares.

"As do I," the alpha handed Castiel the cone.

"And what will you be having, Dean?"

"Hmm? Double chocolate chunk."

"Double chocolate chunk," Benny repeats to himself dishing it out.

"I've been curious," Castiel says. "How do you work two jobs while in school, aren't there laws?"

"I'm eighteen, therefore I can do as much work as I wish."

"And before you were eighteen," Dean asks with a knowing smile.

"No one had to know that I work two jobs." Benny handed him his ice cream. "Have a nice day," he gave a fake smile that he had definitely practiced in the mirror. "Please come again."

"Bye Benny, I'll see you Monday." Dean waved and started to leave.

"Bye," Sam waved at him licking his ice cream.

Castiel just waved.

"Bye," Benny returns, waving.

"No one spill ice cream in my car," Dean orders getting in. Castiel and Sam both nodded licking their ice cream. "Damn that's hot," he says, directing it towards Castiel licking his ice cream

The omega blushed and hid a little while eating his ice cream.

"Sammy, I'm dropping you off. I'll be home a little after six."

"Okay."

…

Castiel and Dean laid across the hood of the impala staring into the sky.

"That cloud looks like an angel," Dean says pointing to one. One of his arms were under Castiel shoulder, the omegas head was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah it does." Castiel pointed to another one. "That one looks like a deer."

"Yeah now we just need to find a hunter-shaped cloud to go get it."

"That's horrible."

"Yes it was." Dean looked down at his watch. "Shit, it's time to get you home."

"I don't want to go home," the omega pouts.

"Sorry but trying to leave a good impression on your brother." Dean kissed his temple. "Come on."

"Fine," Castiel got up entering the impala. The ride was again silent.

Dean leaned over the center console once they arrived at Castiel's house. "Can I kiss you?"

"You can."

Dean leaned over kissing him lightly. "We're going to take this slow so that's all you get," the alpha declares quietly.

The omega kissed him back pouting because he wanted more. "Thank you for the ice cream Dean."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

As Dean drove away he scolded himself for not walking him to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning.

Castiel had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. He quickly threw on some clothes and ran to the door. Standing outside it was Lucifer.

"Michael's at church," Castiel states. Michael always went to church on Sundays. Gabriel on the other hand was out and about doing whatever he pleased.

"I know and Gabriel is at the candy store. I came to see you." Lucifer smiled at him and gave a hug of a laugh.

Castiel could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You've been drinking?"

"A little." The alpha leaned against the doorway. "Think I could come in for a bit?"

"Come on," Castiel gripped his elbow tightly only stopping to close the door on their trip to the couch. He laid the alpha down on the bed. "Get some rest Michael will be back in a few hours." He went to pull away when Lucifer grabbed him pulling him on top of him.

"You are such a cute omega." Lucifer pressed his face into his hair, inhaling.

"Lucifer let go," Castiel tried desperately to pull away.

"Shh Cassie just relax and let me hold you." Lucifer smiled and held his chin with one hand, his other around the omegas waist. The alpha pressed his lips to Castiel's.

"Lucifer! Please let me go." Castiel pushed at him with all he had but being an omega it was very hard.

Omegas were made for one thing and one thing only, child bearing. With new laws and a lot of work they were able to get rights. That didn't help them gain muscle though. Alpha's even those who didn't work out, as Lucifer did, could easily take on even the toughest of omegas. Castiel was a very weak omega and Lucifer was a very strong alpha. It did help a little that Lucifer was drunk.

Lucifer attempted to flip them but ended up just knocking Castiel to the floor. He smacked his face against the table. "Castiel?" Lucifer sat up slowly and unevenly. "Are you okay?" He rested his head against the omegas shoulder.

Castiel was kneeling next to the table head tucked with his hand pressed to his face. He flinched away from Lucifer's hand.

"Cassie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Could you please leave?"

"Just let me help, I'm sorry."

"Please go, I'm fine, I just want to be alone."

Lucifer nodded getting up on wobbly feet. He got the entry way before he stopped and looked back at Castiel. "This was not how I wanted this to go. I wanted to prove to you that I could be something for you but I started drinking and things in my head got warped. I want you to understand that."

"I understand."

Lucifer nodded. "Good bye Castiel."

Castiel waited until he was sure the alpha was gone before getting up from the floor and walking to the bathroom. There he looked at the mirror. Down his face; through his eyebrow, down his cheek, stopping at his chin was a gash where he'd smacked his head on the table. It wasn't very deep but it was bloody and bruised, making it hurt like a bitch. He'd be okay though. Hopefully the scar wouldn't be too bad.

The blue eyed omega reached into the cabinet and pulled out alcohol wipes. He pressed them to his face wincing as he did so. With a final press, he threw the wipes into the garbage.

From there he made a bowl of rice, sat down on the couch, and did his homework.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was annoyed over his brothers fussing over him. He had wanted to stop thinking about it. He passed it off as him falling. Gabriel and Michael didn't give that as second thought but they still fussed over him.

It was morning now and Castiel's face hurt. He had taken three ibuprofens since last night. He hoped he wouldn't get to much attention for it at school.

He saw Lucifer pull in and slowly made his way out to the car. The way Lucifer looked made him feel even worse. He looked so upset about it.

"Hey," the alpha says to him as he sat in the back.

"Hi." Castiel looked as far away from him as possible.

"Did you tell your brothers?" Lucifer sounded rushed.

"I fell into the table."

Lucifer nodded turning back around.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortable to say the least and everyone could feel it. Castiel was glad to be out of the car and practically ran inside. Balthazar grabbed him very quickly though. "What happened to your face?" He looked extremely concerned.

"I fell and hit my head on our coffee table. You know how sharp it is on the corners."

"Fucking table, I'll kill it for you."

Castiel stared at him for a long second before shaking his head. "There's no need for that. Where's Anna?"

"Studying for things."

Castiel nodded and started again towards his locker.

"Are you going to abandon me for Dean again?" Balthazar actually sounded offended by it.

"Balthazar I know I've been spending an awful lot of time with him but he's the first guy I've actually ever been seriously interested in. I would like to keep him interested in me."

"Doesn't mean you have to abandon us?"

"I'll be hanging out with you and Anna after school Wednesday."

"If Dean doesn't take you away from us."

The blue eyed omega turned on him. "I can hang out with who I choose."

"Remember that when he leaves you," Balthazar shoots back before storming off.

Castiel stared after him, his face full of fury.

"Cas?" Dean's voice, it sounded so worried. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" He rested his hand on the uninjured side of Castiel's face. "Who did this?"

"I fell and I'm fine, it's just a scrape." Castiel smiled reassuringly at him.

"You have to be more careful, it looks painful."

"As I said Dean, it's fine. Can we move on to another subject?"

Dean reluctantly nodded. "So I know this is going to sound really fast but would you want to come over and have supper. Sam is going to make salad and I'm going to make burgers. Plus my Dad says he's going to show."

"Is your Dad not often home?" Castiel fell content as Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Uh no, he's not, it's usually just Sam and I."

"Should I really come then?" Castiel stared up at the alpha, frowning.

"Yes otherwise you'll never meet him."

Castiel realized that meeting parents was a big step in a relationship and they weren't even dating yet. "Alright."

…

Dean was absolutely bored in History of Hierarchy. Lunch was fun though and he had been allowed to kiss Castiel afterwards.

"Now today," Ms. Mills says clearing her throat. "We are going to be talking about something that some of you will not be able to take maturely. I want you to remember that we have both alphas and omegas in this class and I don't want you being rude to one another. We are going to be talking about how alphas treated omegas up until the 1800's."

Dean looked up at the teacher intrigued.

"Of course over the course of time they had gained rights but it wasn't until the 1800's that they officially had the equal rights to alphas. We have talked about this all before though and now we need to talk about what it was like before the movement. In this unit you alphas may feel like I'm attacking you but I can assure you that, that is not the case."

Dean sat through the lecture as Mills explained how of the horrible things that were done to omegas in past. He really wished that this was part of the curriculum. The government decided though that seniors were ready and needed to hear this.

…

"I'm so excited to see Dad," Sam practically squeals in the back seat.

"I know Sammy, me too. Hopefully he'll actually show." Dean smiled at him looking behind him and not at the road. "Then he can meet Cas. Three alphas and an omega sit down for dinner, sounds like an un-domestic joke."

…

Castiel sat on the counter as Sam and Dean made dinner. He had offered to help a lot but eventually Dean just picked him up and set him on the counter ordering him to "stay". The omega had glared at him but did indeed stay.

When Dean put the burgers on the burner, Castiel had practically moaned from the scent. He had a thing for burgers.

Sam smiled as he heard a car pull into the driveway. Dean didn't respond but Castiel could see the hopeful look on his face. Then the door opened and Sam jumped up but forced himself to stay working on the salad.

"Hey boys," a man says, a man he assumed was Dean's father.

"Dad," Sam says happily confirming his beliefs.

"Hello Sam." John Winchester says hugging his son and ruffling his hair. "Dean," he says smiling at his other son. Then his eyes landed on Castiel who was still on the counter. The omega instantly felt awkward and slid off the counter, moving closer to Dean. "Hello."

"Hello," Castiel replies quietly.

"Dad this is Cas, he's my," the alpha paused for a second and gave an apologetic look to Cas before adding the word "boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

Boyfriend? Castiel couldn't believe it, Dean Winchester had just referred to him as his boyfriend.

John froze for a second before nodding and looking Castiel up and down. "Well hello Cas," John said holding out his hand to him.

"Castiel," the omega corrected quietly. "Hello." They exchanged an awkward handshake before Castiel returned to standing by Dean.

Sam and John talked for a while, while Dean finished the burgers. When they were done they all sat at the dinner table awkwardly for the better part of dinner. Dean was entertained at how Castiel loved the burgers, licking his lips and moaning at the first bite. The omega was absolutely adorable.

"So Dean," John finally asks. "How long have you two been dating?"

Dean cursed under his breath, he had been hoping the question wouldn't have come up.

"It's recent," Castiel answers for him.

John nodded, turning back to his plate. "How has school been going for you boys? I trust you are still going."

"Dean only goes because I make him," Sam says matter of factly.

"Good keep your brother in check." John says pointing his fork at Sam.

"I'm getting all A's."

Their father nodded. "Good job, what about you Dean?"

"I have yet to get kicked out of class this year."

Both Castiel and Sam looked up at him, calling him out with their eyes.

"Okay fine, I got kicked out of one class."

The eldest alpha sighed. "So, Castiel. Do you enjoy school or are you like Dean who goes to the first day kicking and screaming?"

"I enjoy school."

John waited for more but realized that was all the omega was going to say. He gave Dean a look that the other alpha glared at him for. "Well that's good, you can help Sam keep him in line."

"How has work been Dad," Dean asks changing the subject, realizing the attention on Castiel was making the omega uncomfortable.

"It's good, could be better."

With that the rest of dinner was in silence.

"Well boy's I'm going to head to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." He hugged both of his sons. "Goodnight Castiel, it was nice meeting you."

"Goodnight sir."

"Alright Sam I have to take Cas home but I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay be careful."

"So," Dean says conversationally. "You met my parents now when do I get to meet yours?"

The omega looked down at his hands playing with his thumbs. "Well my mother died when I was young so you won't get to meet her unless you want to dig up a gravesite and my father lives far away right now because of some family matters. We are actually living under Michael's care since he's eighteen."

Dean nodded. "What did you do before he was eighteen?"

"My dad paid for a caretaker for us. What about you, how does your father compensate for not being home?"

Dean laughed at his choice of words. "He doesn't. He expects me to take care of Sammy and I do."

"That has to be hard."

"It's better than it used to be. My dad would hall us around for jobs and then leave us for weeks at sleazy motels in towns with crappy educational systems. This way is better."

"What about your mother?"

The alpha shifted uncomfortably. "Some asshole burnt down our house and she got stuck inside."

"That's horrible."

Dean nodded, shifting the steering wheel so he could pull into Castiel's driveway. "I'm going to do this right this time so stay." The alpha got out of the car and walked around to Cas's opening the door for him. "Now you can come out." He offered his arm and leaded the younger boy up to the door. "There." Gently he cupped Castiel's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "By the way," Dean mutters as he pulled away, smiling at the happy expression on Castiel's face. "I didn't mean to pressure you into dating me when I told my dad that, I just wanted to impress him."

"Trust me Dean," Castiel says opening his door and pecking his cheek. "I don't mind."

The alpha practically puffed out his chest in happiness. "Good night Cas."

"Good night Dean."


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel punched Castiel on the shoulder and plopped down in the seat next to him on the couch. "With much help from Lucifer, Michael has agreed to let me throw a party."

Castiel let out a heavy sigh and looked over at his brother. "How many people?"

"Enough to fill the house," he smiled and punched him again, in all fairness it was his version of being playful. "It's going to be Saturday night so invite the Winchesters."

"Fine," he turned back to the book he had been reading. When his brother didn't leave he turned back to him, "Is there something else?"

"You know now that you mention it," he leaned over with a smirk. "Is it true that you and Dean are officially dating?"

The omega shifted uncomfortably. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was going around." Gabriel smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "So? Is it true?"

"Yes."

The omega jumped as his brother wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly. "My baby brother is dating a Winchester."

"Please don't tell Michael. You know how he'll get." Castiel gave him his best puppy dog eyes which with those blue eyes were not hard.

"He's going to hear it around school, it'll be better if you just tell him."

"I will just not yet."

"I love you, Cassie," Gabriel hugged him and kissed his temple. "Don't forget to invite your boyfriend."

…

Castiel was lying across Dean's bed, Dean sitting behind him and playing with his hair when he remembered that he was to invite Dean. "So Gabriel is throwing a party Saturday and he wants you to come."

"Gabriel wants me to come? What about you Cas? Do you want me to come?" The alpha smiled and leaned down to nip at his nose. "Hmm?"

"I would appreciate it if you would come and save me from having to deal with Gabriel alone." Castiel says bluntly, laughing at the assault on his nose and turning his face away which only exposed his ear to Dean's teeth.

"Say, Dean I need you to come Saturday night because you are amazingly hot and I will die without you." The alpha says demandingly into his ear.

"Dean," Castiel sat up and faced the alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I need you," he pressed his lips to his ear. "To come Saturday night," slowly he moved until his lips were pressed against Dean's. "Because you are amazingly hot," ever so slowly he glided his tongue across Dean's lower lip. "And I will die without you." The omega pressed until the alpha was underneath him now lying on the bed.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I have to." Dean put his hands on either of Castiel's sides pulling him down on top of him.

"Good," with a tantalizing push he was sitting at Dean's side smirking down at him.

"You're such a fucking tease."

"You're point is?" The omega cocked his head innocently.

"Who said I had one?"

…

"Where's Castiel," Michael asks as he and Lucifer joined Gabriel on the couch.

"He's at Dean's," Gabriel replies not taking his eyes off of the television.

"Again? He's spending way too much time over there, Winchester's parents better be keeping an eye on them."

Lucifer suddenly perked up. Michael didn't know about Dean's parents? This was his chance to get rid of that fucking alpha. "You don't know?"

Gabriel shot him a glare and shook his head, automatically realizing what he was going to say.

"Know what?" Michael glared at both of them. "One of you fucking tell me."

"Well…"

"Lucifer, why don't you mind your own fucking business and keep your trap shut?" Gabriel felt the need to strangle the other alpha.

"Winchester's parents are out of the picture. His mom's dead and his dad is always out of town working."

Michael turned red with rage. "Are you saying Castiel lied to me? He told me that he met Dean's dad."

"He did," Gabriel mutters. "He was in town for a week."

"If our brother has been raped, I am blaming you," Michael screams at Gabriel and got up, grabbing Lucifer's keys.

"Cassie is fine, just let him be," Gabriel pleads following his brother as he started angrily out of the house. Lucifer was trailing after them.

"Get in the house Gabriel," Michael orders turning on him and pointing to the house.

"No!"

"Gabriel," he stepped forward and grabbed his younger brother by the shirt. "Get in the fucking house. I am your legal guardian and you will listen to me." He pushed him to the house. "Now!"

Gabriel stared defiantly at him, crossing his arms. "You are going to ruin Castiel's relationship."

"If he hadn't lied to me then this wouldn't be a problem." He turned to his friend. "Would you please take Gabriel into the house while I go get Castiel? I'll be careful with the car."

Lucifer nodded grabbing Gabriel's arm and dragging him toward the house.

Michael got in the car and started towards Dean's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean shot up off of bed when there was a banging on the door. "Cas stay here."

The omega of course didn't listen and followed after him as the alpha walked toward the door. Carefully Dean opened the door but it was pushed open faster and a fist collided with his nose.

"What the fuck?" Dean grabbed his nose, groaning.

"Dean, are you okay," Castiel asks, running to his boyfriends side and trying to look at his nose.

"You're lucky I didn't put enough force into that to break it," Michael growls out at the other alpha. "Castiel go out to the car."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. I told you I was going to be at Dean's house." Castiel glared up at his brother.

"You also told me Dean's parents were home, though I have now learned that, that was a lie." Michael went to grab his brother but the omega stepped out of his reach. "Castiel, go to the fucking car."

"No," the omega says firmly. "I'm staying here until the time I told you I'd be back."

"Like hell you will!"

"Why don't you trust me Michael," tears lined the omegas eyes. "Have I ever done anything to show you that I would go around having sex with everyone?"

"It's not you that I don't trust."

Dean had recovered from the nose punch, a little blood oozing from his nose. He stood firmly by Castiel's side to protect him if Michael went after him. He would back up anything the omega wanted at this point, whether that be leaving or staying.

"Dean isn't going to hurt me," Castiel replies confidently.

"I'm not telling you again, you either get in that car or I will take you there forcibly."

"It's not your decision."

"Like fuck it isn't. If you've forgotten, I am your legal guardian." Michael reached for his arm, Dean went to stop him but Castiel beat him to it, slapping away his hand.

"Michael," he starts, stepping forward and looking pleadingly up at his brother. "I love you and trust you. All I'm asking is that you have some faith in my judgment. Dean cares about me and he won't do anything without my consent. If I ever felt unsafe with him, I would call you right away and leave."

Michael looked down at his little brother and sighed. "I'm sorry Castiel, but you're coming home with me."

The omega shook his head. "I can't believe that for once I actually wish Dad was my caretaker right now."

Michael's face paled. "If you think that then go live with Dad, see how long you last."

Castiel turned to face Dean. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Dean," he says quietly, leaning up to kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean kissed back. The kiss itself lasted only a few seconds but they looked into each other's eyes for a while longer, silently exchanging apologies. "Bye Cas."

"Goodbye Dean."

…

Gabriel jumped when the door was slammed open and Castiel rushed past them and to his room, slamming the door.

"You slam that fucking door again and I'll take it off its hinges," Michael roars, slamming the front door shut. "That kid is a fucking shit head." He kicked the wall a few times and punched it.

"Relax," Lucifer says to Michael, watching him warily. "You can't afford to repair another wall."

"He said he wanted Dad to be his legal guardian again. Can you fucking believe that!?"

Gabriel frowned. "He obviously didn't mean that Michael, none of us want Dad back. He's just mad because you dragged him from his boyfriend's house."

Lucifer sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Castiel. Make sure he's alright."

Gabriel also stood and grabbed his arm angrily. "Shouldn't I be the one to talk to him? He'll know you had something to do with this."

"Exactly, the last thing he needs is to think he can be with Dean." Lucifer pulled his arm away and walked to Castiel's room. Lightly, he knocked on the door. "Cas?"

"Go away Lucifer," Castiel yells through the door.

The alpha sighed and opened it anyway. "How are you doing?"

"I told you to go away." Castiel was sitting on his bed, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head and closed the door. "No can do." He turned and smiled at the omega. "You know there are a lot of better options out there then Dean." The alpha walked over sitting on the bed.

"Yeah like you?" His glare turned hateful. "Michael just thinks that Dean would rape me and he acts like that. I wonder what he would do if he found out you actually tried."

Lucifer growled, lunging at him. In seconds he had him pinned to the bed, a hand covering his mouth. He leaned in close and smiled deviously. "Your brother will never find out about that. You'd really hold that against me, huh whore?" He had one hand pinning Castiel wrists above his head, he now squeezed them but not hard enough to leave marks. "I was drunk and you taunted me. If anything it is your fault. If he ever finds out about it, me raping you will be the least of your worries." The alpha leaned down and kissed his forehead. Quickly he composed himself and sat back up, letting Castiel go.

The omega quickly got to the other side of the bed. "You stay the fuck away from me."

"I came in here, we had a quick chat. You of course kicked me out and were upset." Lucifer nodded to himself and left.

Castiel gulped watching him leave, as soon as the door clicked shut, he broke down crying.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Castiel waited for his brothers to go outside before he did. He hid behind Gabriel as they approached the car and sat as far away from Lucifer. He spent the morning with Dean. Balthazar glared at him when he saw him. Castiel felt bad for what had happened but at the current moment he didn't want to leave Dean's side. Dean walked to gym with him.

"You going to wear those cute ass gym shorts today," Dean asks, lifting his head by his chin so he could kiss him.

"I feel uncomfortable in them." Castiel pouted, pressing his lips to his boyfriends.

"Would you wear them in private," Deans asks seductively, deepening the kiss a little.

Castiel was about to answer when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Lucifer standing there with his arms crossed.

"I don't think Michael would like to come into class seeing this." The alpha gave a challenging look at the other.

"Michael can't stop me from seeing Dean," Castiel replies, pecking Dean again. "I'll see you later."

Dean nodded watching him leave. Once he was out of sight he turned to Lucifer, glaring. "Cas and mine's relationship is none of your business."

"Really because I think it is. I've known him since he was a year old and he's like a little brother to me. You ever hurt him and Michael will be the least of your worries."

"Why is everyone under the assumption that I'm going to hurt Cas? Besides you call dibs on your little brother?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at him. "That was a long time ago, I am so over that."

Dean also rolled his eyes and went to the locker rooms, being very thankful that Lucifer's locker was away from his.

…

Castiel walked into the locker room and was slammed into the wall seconds later.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Dean." The girl held him against the wall, her face right next to his.

"He doesn't belong to you," Castiel growls back.

The omega punched him in the nose and let him fall. "Stay away from Dean, I don't want to have to tell you again."

Castiel watched her turn before standing up. His nose hurt but it wasn't broken or bloody so that was a good sign. "Dean is my boyfriend, I'm not going to stay away from him."

The girl turned. "This is your last chance, believe me, pissing me off is a bad idea."

"I am not staying away from Dean."

The omega walked away ignoring him.

…

Dean paused when he saw Castiel after first hour. Something was wrong, he could feel it. "Cas you okay?"

"I'm fine," Castiel says, perking up instantly at seeing his boyfriend.

The alpha wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Dean," a girl calls sweetly.

Dean turned and a smile spread across his face. "Hey Bela." He pulled away from Castiel to go and give her a hug. "I haven't seen you around lately, what's up with that?"

Bela glared at Castiel as they hugged, but it was wiped away when Dean pulled away again. "Life but I've really wanted to catch up. I feel bad about how things ended between us."

Castiel glared at the omega. At least he could now put a name to the girl that had been harassing him. What was worse was that Dean seemed to like her. She could very easily steal his boyfriend. Silently he turned and started towards his second class. He had been hoping Dean would notice and come after him but he was to wrapped up in Bela.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Bela talked right up to the bell.

"Shit, I have to get to class. It was really nice talking to you Bela. We need to do this again soon." He smiled as he hugged her and walked away. He couldn't help but get the feeling he had forgotten something.

…

Castiel was genuinely surprised when Dean wasn't waiting for him after fourth period. The alpha always waited for him after fourth period. He passed it off though, maybe he got busy. Then came before lunch, he purposely walked slow to his locker but eventually made his way to the lunch room. There Bela and Dean were, sitting together and talking away. The omega hung his head, wrapping his arms around himself as he made his way to where his friends sit.

"He ditch you already, didn't take you for one to have sex this early in a relationship," Balthazar shoots at him when he sat at the table.

Anna smacked him hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Balthazar glared at her. "Nothing."

"Are you okay Cas," Anna asks, reaching out and touching his arm.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Anna sighed getting up and going around the table. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "We love you Castiel."

"Speak for yourself," Balthazar mutters but there was no real fire behind it.

"Get over here and join this hug," Anna orders.

"No." Balthazar got up and left.

"What happened between you two?"

"With Dean or Balthazar?"

"Both."

"Balthazar and I had a fight because I haven't been paying attention to you guys since I've started dating Dean."

"And Dean?"

"There's a girl and she told me to stay away from Dean and I didn't but now it seems that she's taken my place."

…

Dean was walking to Castiel's class after fourth period to take him to class when Bela out of nowhere hooked arms with him. "Walk me to class," she demands.

"Sorry Bela but I have to go get Cas." The alpha started to pull his arm away.

"He'll be fine for one day, I just want to catch up with you is all."

Dean shook his head. "He'll be worried if I don't show up."

"He'll be fine, come on please." She attempted to give him begging eyes.

Dean bit his lip, groaning. "Fine."

So he walked her to class and then before lunch came and again Bela begged him to walk her to class. Dean was trying to get around everyone so he didn't miss Castiel.

Bela grabbed his arm pulling him off of the side just as he was about to round the corner. "You have lunch next right?"

"Yeah but I have to get Cas, I'll meet you there."

"I'll walk with you," Bela rounded the corner first, she saw Castiel going down the stairs. "Let's go down the side stairs it's faster."

Cas and Dean had always went down the main stairs that way they could spend more time by themselves.

"Fine," Dean mutters. As soon as they sat down Bela engaged him in conversation.

Bela smiled as Castiel walked in glancing at them. Instantly he seemed to close in on himself.

Dean looked over at Benny to see him glaring at him. "What?" he asks defensively.

"You're boyfriend looks pretty upset or did you ditch him like I knew you would?"

"I didn't," Dean looked confused for a long second before he looked at Castiel's table. "Shit." He quickly got up and went to the omega. He sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispers into his hair. "I wasn't thinking."

Castiel cuddled against Dean. "I was afraid you had left me."

"Never." Dean pressed kisses into his hair. "Bela just dirstracted me but I promise she is just a friend."

…

Castiel watched from the kitchen as Gabriel set up for the party. Michael watched carefully to make sure he didn't break any of the rules.

"One person with alcohol Gabe and your party is canceled."

"I know, I know."

"I can't afford that, you two would end up back with Dad."

"Michael I said I know!" Gabriel glared at his older brother.

"Don't get snotty with me or I'll cancel your party right now."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes at him and went back to setting up.

Michael turned to Castiel, "Is Dean coming?"

"Yes."

"I want both of you in my sight at all times."

"Okay," Castiel let out an annoyed sigh.

The door opened and since there was not a knock, Castiel knew it was Lucifer. Immediately he tensed up. "I'm home," Lucifer calls with a laugh. "Hey you," Lucifer says with a smile. He reached over to ruffle his hair but Castiel ducked away and glared at him.

"Lucifer want to go play Basketball," Michael asks giving them a confused look.

"Sure I'll be right out." Lucifer smiled at Michael waiting for him to leave. Once he was sure he was outside and Gabriel was out of sight, he turned to Castiel.

The omega seemed to shrink and darted towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Let go Lucifer," he cries as the alpha turned him around and pushed him against the counter.

"You didn't think Michael wouldn't notice your little attitude against me?"

"Ga-"

Lucifer covered his mouth quickly. "Shut up you little shit. You have one more mistake Castiel, you won't like what happens." He uncovered his mouth and replaced his hand with his lips.

The omega fought the brief kiss.

"Be good at the party." Lucifer pecked him again before leaving to go play Basketball with Michael.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel smiled as Dean entered the house. "Hello Dean," he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Hey Cas." The alpha pecked his boyfriends lips. "So what do you guys do at these parties?"

"That depends on how many people show," Gabriel interjects. He smirked at the both of them. "No little brother?"

"Sam doesn't know how to have fun." Dean replies, tangling his fingers with Castiel's.

"Well including you, six people have showed." Gabriel shrugged, "Apparently no one knows how to have fun. I think we should play spin the bottle, as long as no one forgets they are a vampire and tries to kill us." When he was met with blank stares he let out a bored sigh. "Have none of you seen Angel? Okay you all suck."

Dean and Castiel sat on the couch after that and watched as more and more people slowly came. In the end there had to be at least thirty. Honestly it was pretty pathetic for a party, but most knew that Michael wouldn't allow alcohol. Parties are never any fun without alcohol. Castiel knew some people, but others he had no idea.

Balthazar and Anna showed up, but Castiel could tell that Anna had forced Balthazar to come.

"Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"No Castiel, I will die by myself."

Castiel stared at him confused. "Oh."

"I'm kidding," Dean leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I'll be fine, I happen to be social unlike someone." He gave Castiel a pointing look. "Go do what you need to."

Balthazar was sitting on the stairs leading to the attic. Anna wasn't in sight.

"Hello Balthazar," he says, sitting next to him.

Balthazar glared at him. "I only came because Anna made me."

"I'm sorry Balthazar."

"I don't want to hear it." The alpha got up and went into a different room.

Castiel sighed and went to get up when Lucifer climbed the stairs to sit next to him. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk, I'm bored. Michael is flirting and now that he's not failing, it's no longer interesting." He smiled at the omega.

"I have to get back to Dean." Castiel got up but once he got to the bottom of the stairs, his face paled. Bela was sitting right next to Dean, practically in his lap. Both of them were laughing and smiling.

"Bela Talbot huh?" Lucifer smirked. "I'd watch her carefully."

"Dean wouldn't leave me," Castiel says but even he could hear the unsureness in his voice.

"Really, he wouldn't leave the omega he can barely make out with for an omega that he can have sex with anytime he wants." Lucifer put his hands behind his head, leaning back.

Slowly Castiel made his way over to Dean. "Hey," he says quietly, glaring at Bela for a brief second.

"Hey Cas," Dean patted the seat on the other side of him but Castiel didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go for a walk, would you like to join me?"

"We're talking," Bela replies snappily.

Dean looked back and forth between the both of them. "Cas why don't we sit here for a while and in a little bit we'll go for a walk."

"You guys can't go anywhere," Gabriel jumped onto the couch, sitting on the back of it. "We're going to start spin the bottle in ten minutes, it's going to be epic."

"I don't want to play," Castiel left going to his room.

Dean sighed.

"For some reason, I get the feeling he doesn't like me," Bela says innocently.

"I'm sure that's not it, he's just a little stressed right now." Dean sighed. "Gabriel you're his brother, do I go and comfort him or leave him alone?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Fifty-fifty. Chances are if you go in, he will throw something at you and make you leave but if you don't he'll be mad that you didn't."

"Omegas," Dean says shaking his head.

"Hey!" Bela says in a fake hurt tone. "I find that offensive."

Dean smirked at Bela before getting up. "I'm going to attempt to comfort Cas."


End file.
